warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Firepaw reaches the ThunderClan camp before the rest of his Clan does and rushes to Yellowfang's den, waking her up. Yellowfang says she wasn't sleeping and comments that Brokenstar must have kept his promise to drive her from every Clan territory and is angered when she realizes that the Clans believed him. :Firepaw urges her to leave before the Clan gets back, but Yellowfang says that if he believes she is innocent, others might. She sits back down and waits for the Clan to get back, shooing Firepaw off. :The Clan enters the camp, and Frostfur immediately races towards the nursery. Firepaw joins his friends, and Graypaw asks if he went to warn Yellowfang and Ravenpaw says nobody missed him, but them. :Runningwind asks the returning cats what had happened and Longtail replies that Brokenstar had asked for hunting rights. Willowpelt adds that there is a rogue cat that will harm their kits. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe drag Yellowfang out from her nest, but Bluestar stops them, saying that she gave no order to harm her. Just then, Frostfur returns, announcing that the kits are safe and Bluestar snaps that of course they would be. :Frostfur asks if they were going to throw Yellowfang out and Darkstripe says that they should kill her. Bluestar calmly replies that all Brokenstar had said that there was a rogue in the woods, but nobody had mentioned Yellowfang and that she would be safe here. :Yellowfang tells Bluestar that she can leave if the leader wishes, but Bluestar replies that there is no need and the real threat is Brokenstar. She says that they stand alone against him, and, when Tigerclaw asks, they will not give ShadowClan any hunting rights. Smallear asks how they will defend against them, and Bluestar replies that they won't give up their territory without a fight. She announces that she will travel to the Moonstone and asks Lionheart to come talk to her. :The Clan disperses and Firepaw turns to Graypaw, asking him what the Moonstone was. Graypaw replies that it is a rock that shines underground and that all leaders have to spend a night there to receive their nine lives and name from StarClan. :The apprentices return to their den, and Graypaw explains to Dustpaw what happened. Firepaw sees Tigerclaw interrogating Ravenpaw and is about to creep closer, but Ravenpaw returns and disappears into the apprentices den. Lionheart approaches them, saying that Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw will accompany Bluestar to the Moonstone, much to the disappointment of Dustpaw and Sandpaw. :Lionheart tells them to rest, but get herbs from Spottedleaf before they go. He leaves and Firepaw and Graypaw head to Spottedleaf's den. She has their herbs ready and says that she'll bring Yellowfang poppy seeds when Firepaw asks. As Firepaw is picking up their bundles, Spottedleaf reaches forward and gently nuzzles his cheek. :The apprentices return and Graypaw says that he hopes the herbs won't taste too revolting. Firepaw asks how far it is to the Moonstone and Graypaw explains that it is at Highstones, inside Mothermouth, beyond Clan territory. He also tells Firepaw that all apprentices must make the journey before becoming a warrior, but that they still have to finish their training. As Firepaw settles down to sleep, he thinks of how far away his old kittypet life was. Characters Major }} Minor *Darkstripe *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Lionheart *Frostfur *Willowpelt *Ravenpaw *Graypaw *Runningwind *Longtail *Spottedleaf *Smallear *Dustpaw *Sandpaw }} Mentioned }} Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 13 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 13 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild